


Make over

by Maxyfairy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxyfairy/pseuds/Maxyfairy
Summary: The make over scene we don't get in Allstars 5
Relationships: Aquaria/Miz Cracker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Make over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people,  
> A little oneshot I wrote because I'm kinda sad that we don't get a make over challenge this time. Hope you like it :)

They were the top four. Blair, Juju, Shea and Cracker.   
A new day and a new challenge layed ahead of them. They all wondered what challange it could be as they gathered around the werkbench. Blair hoped it was a singing Challange so she could finally win a challenge. Shea and Juju wanted a make over and Cracker wanted a comedy challenge. The alarm went off and Rupaul told them one of his cryptic messages. Right after the end of the message he stepped out of the door. "Hello, hello, hello. Today you're going to make over some familiar faces. I invited some of your friends from former seasons." Ru declared and made a gesture to the big door.   
The big door swung open and revealed the first person. David or better known as Raven. Juju squealed and threw her arms around the other queen. The next person was Sasha. Shea waved her arms in the air and hugged the winner of season 9. The next one that walked around the corner and inside the room was The Vixen. Blair almost tackled the other queen to the ground. All eyes were on Cracker. They all were wondering who would come for Max. His heart was pounding. The others were either guessing Monet or Bob. Not in a thousand years were they expecting the person that casually walked in. "Gio." Max whispered, nothing more like a breath. The others were expecting that the normally loud performer would squeal and jump and immediately hug his friend. They weren't expecting that he stood there frozen, staring wide eyed at the younger man. "Come here, M." Giovanni opened his arms and Max slowly, like he was paralyzed, began to walk over. He let out a deep breath when the younger one closed his arms around him. "I thought I was dreaming." He mumbled. The others looked at them curiously. Even Ru raised an eyebrow. Max turned in Gio's arms so that he could see Rupaul but didn't break the contact to the younger one.   
"Well now that all your friends arrived, I can announce the topic of this make over. You're going to be creating a twin realness runway look that you're going to present infront of the judges tomorrow. Gentlemen start your engines and may the best woman win." On that note Ru left.   
"Well isn't that unfair. Cracker and Aquaria are twin realness without even trying. They going to win and we don't even need to try." Vixen complaint. "Shut up Vixen." Was all Gio said, not wanting to poke the bear more.   
"Come on guys we need to work on our outfits and make up." Shea said and clapped in the hands. They all went into different corners in the werkroom. Max and Gio sat on the coach. "Hey, talk to me. You seem so in into your own thoughts that I don't really recognize you." Gio sounded worried. He took Max's hand. "It's just a lot." Max sights. "The others don't like me because I made a dumb choice after the first elimination and said something I shouldn't have. They think I play mind games and they decided to not trust me." He took a deep breath collecting himself. "I missed you so much and I always thought I'm going to lose you when I get home again because I kissed you and run away. But you're here now and I hate myself even more and because I thought you have to hate me too and I don't want to lose you again. But I fucked up." Max let the tears fall as he spoke. Gio pulled him in a hug and tried to calm him down by rubbing his back. "Oh Max. You're so strong, I don't know if I could live through this and still slay like you do. I don't hate you and you're not going to lose me. We're going to have to talk about what happend but everything is going to be alright, I promise. I missed you so much and I was so worried because you ran away and than were gone and no one knew where you were. Than a producer called and asked if I could take place in a challange and help a friend. I didn't knew which friend but I hoped deep down it was you. We both had a lot to think about and I don't hold it against you that you didn't threw yourself at me. I honestly thought you might cry because you looked so vulnerable. You mean so much to me and I don't want to see you hurting." They just sat there enjoying the moment.  
"We have to plan the outfit." Max said and wiggled out of the embrace. They decided on a good twin, evil twin theme. Cracker is going to wear a pink skater dress with a lot of glitter and a crown. Aquaria is going to wear the same dress and stuff but in black. Both are going to wear a blonde wig and Max is going to paint their faces, because twins.   
They still needed to talk about the kiss back home in New York. After that little talk to Gio, Max had hope. The kiss wasn't planned. They just talked on a bank in some park. It was the night before he had to be on the set of Allstars 5. But Gio obviously didn't knew that. He didn't knew what story he was telling but the younger one had looked so cute in that moment that Max didn't thought about consequences and kissed him. It was just a peck but as he realised what he had done his eyes widened, he freaked out and ran away. Gio didn't follow him. Max thought he messed up, that the younger man hated him again. His feelings and thoughts ate him whenever he was alone and he had trouble sleeping and concentrating but he still delivered in every challenge, well except for snatch game.   
On the next day they had to perform the runway. Max began with painting Gio's face, than his own. They didn't talk much just stole glances from time to time. They helped each other into the dresses and put the crown's in the wigs.   
They walked down the runway like it was their natural habitat and interacted with each other, making silly faces and holding hands at the end. After every team struded down the runway they got critics without their twins. Cracker won the challenge and had the power to decide which queen gets the chop should she win against the lipsync assassin. As they entered the untucked lounge Aquaria flung herself at Cracker and pecked her lips. "I knew you could do it." She beamed and almost crushed Cracker in the hug she was giving.   
Everything was going to be fine. Cracker knew it. They still had to talk but now she knew there was light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
